Silver Band
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: All it took was a glance to remind him of her.


_**Author's Note: Another Phineas and Ferb shot because this show gives me a lot of feels. Enjoy, please read and review! **_

* * *

You weren't too sure why you had a sudden urge to clean the top drawer in your room, but you found yourself cleaning it. A bag in one hand and the other rummaging through the drawer. You seemed to be in a funk. You couldn't say if it was an angry funk or a sad one. You just seemed to feel the urge to clean out the drawer as though your life depended on it. Dumping things that you felt like you didn't need anymore. Letting go of all the junk you had come to collect throughout the years.

When your hand touched an all too familiar velvet box you stopped dead in your tracks. You had forgotten you put this here. Why, oh why did you have to shove this in here? Your heart starts beating rapidly knowing what's inside. Something you wished would be erased from your mind because it hurt too much to even think about it. But yet you find yourself opening it despite those feelings.

It's the same as you remember it, the simple silver band that used to be on your finger every day, almost a decade ago. It was a matching set, those rings. You remember how long it had taken for you to get them and finally get the courage to ask her to marry you. She had said yes, thankfully. Thus silver bands promised you to her and her to you. A promise to love each other forever you had said childishly. But forever was shorter than it use to be wasn't it? How long did it last? Seven years?

You can't bring yourself to say it was a failure, after all some of the best memories and moments of your life, were when you had been beside her. It was like a dream come true while it lasted. You finally had someone who loved you for who you were and didn't treat you poorly like your own family had done. You even had a child together, and you certainly wouldn't trade that for anything, your pride and joy was a product of you both. A mixture of all the good and bad qualities that you both possessed. She was beautiful and you couldn't have been prouder to be part of the equation that brought her here.

As your finger trails the silver band you try to remember why things had fallen apart. It was your fault undoubtedly, you were always doing something wrong. Your parents had drilled that into your head since birth, that whatever you did ruined things. They may have been right, because the best thing that ever happened to you, eventually went away. Not forever, but away from your sight. Even your precious baby was stripped from you. In a way, you lost everything. The only supplement to the two things you ever loved could possibly be your nemesis, in a way he made you feel like you had a purpose again. But besides his presence once in a while, you've been alone since that day for nearly a decade. Only really having human contact with someone you completely adored two to three days a week. But not one day goes by were your mind doesn't travel back to those memories and you wonder how your life would be if you still woke up to Charlene beside you each and every morning. If she was here fitting her fingers into the spaces between your hand with her matching band glistening against her skin where it belonged. If she was there next to you to hold you close like she had done before and tell you everything would be okay. If the three of you were still a family, wouldn't life be better for you?

You find yourself sliding the ring onto your finger and seeing how it feels to wear it once more. It feels foreign to you yet familiar, like your finger missed the band around it and now that it was on your hand again it felt at home. She had said it would better for you both if you called it quits. At the time, it probably had been the best decision to make considering how often harsh words were being thrown and how she had lost her temper with you once or twice. It had been good for a time, but then you began to miss her. It was around the same time you had thrown your ring into this drawer and shoved it away from your sight to stop the pain. Here it was again though, reminding you of the past and the things you wish you could fix just to see her smile at you lovingly once more.


End file.
